Cramps and All
by musicgirl1120
Summary: When your muscles are super strong, you are going to get super cramps. This is a story about Kara getting bad cramps as an adult, and Lena, Alex, and Maggie helping her out. Established SuperCorp.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another story that was requested by a few people. I really need to be working on my senior project, but man, it's so much more satisfying to write these stories. I hope you enjoy this first chapter. A/N the italics is flashback**

* * *

"I'm not coming in today," Kara said into her phone.

"What?" Alex said, confused by her sister's declaration, "Why not? Are you alright?"

"I woke up with cramps," Kara said, cringing again, "They haven't been this bad since I was in college, maybe before."

"Anything I can do?" Alex asked, already making a mental list of things to bring to Kara later on in the day.

"Cover for me for a few days?" Kara asked, stomach cramping again, "My stomach is kinda a mess, and I'm in a lot of pain."

"Of course," Alex said, frowning slightly, "Anything else?"

"I don't know," Kara said, tears springing to her eyes, "I just hurt."

"I know, Kar," Alex said, "Try to get some sleep. That might help."

"Alright," Kara said, drying her eyes, "Love you Lex."

"Love you too, Kar," Alex said, hanging up her phone.

Alex then made the bold decision to call her sister's girlfriend. Lena and Kara had been together for a little over a year, and Alex knew Lena had a little bit of experience with Kara on her period. However, Kara hadn't called out of work the entire time she had been with Lena.

Alex remembered the first time Kara got her period. Kara was in 8th grade, and Alex was in 9th.

 _Alex woke up before Kara, something that didn't typically happen. However, when Alex got up, she looked over and saw Kara shaking in her bed._

" _You alright?" Alex asked, going over to Kara._

" _My stomach hurts," Kara said, still shaking, "Really really hurts."_

" _Want me to get Mom?" Alex asked, not really sure what to do, "Or do you want to try to stand up?"_

" _I'll try," Kara said, sitting up._

 _She doubled over in pain as she did, not moving much more. Alex went to leave to get their mom, but as she got to the door, she heard Kara let out a gasp._

" _What?" Alex asked, looking back at her little sister._

" _I'm bleeding," Kara said, looking down at her pants again before looking at her sister._

" _Did you cut yourself?" Alex asked, knowing it was basically impossible for her sister to get hurt._

 _Alex paid a lot of attention to what her parents talked about regarding Kara._

" _It's on my pants," Kara said, looking again at her sister._

" _I know what's going on," Alex said, realization dawning on her, "Have you ever hear of a period?"_

" _Yeah," Kara said, holding her stomach, "But no one said it hurt like this."_

" _It doesn't normally," Alex said, frowning, "I'm going to get Mom."_

 _Alex ran out of the room, going to find her mom. A few moments later, Alex came back in, followed by Eliza._

" _Hey Kara," Eliza said, going over to her younger daughter, "Alex told me you think you started your period."_

 _Kara nodded, trying to sit up before doubling over in pain. Eliza confirmed that Kara did start her period, and after a lot of research and trying a bunch of things, Eliza concluded that Kara's uterine muscles were extra strong, just like the rest of her body and were reacting like any normal person's muscles on their period, except they were super strong. This made the pain debilitating._

 _Eliza tried to give Kara pain meds, but her body blew through them way too quickly because of her metabolism. Kara also had an upset stomach that led to more than a few trips to the bathroom. The young girl suffered for three days before her body finally gave her a break. Kara was so grateful when the pain finally ended._

However, every single month Kara suffered in the same way. Alex really felt bad for her younger sister. Alex too had bad period cramps, but she could at least take some Advil and make it better.

As they grew up, Kara missed school a few days every month to deal with the pain, but she found that a heating pad helped a little, but not enough.

As she got older, it got a little easier to manage, and by college, she was typically down to one bad day a month instead of three.

When she started at CatCo, she could sometimes go months between really bad days. Sure, she still felt like absolute crap most of the time and spent more time in the restroom and curled up on her couch with a heating pad eating ice cream then she liked to admit, but she could at least go to work.

Sometimes, being Supergirl was too much, and she would take time off from the DEO. Alex always covered for her, helping her out when she could. That's why, on this particular day, Alex decided to call Lena.

"Alex," Lena said, answering on the second ring, "What's going on? Is Kara alright?"

"Woah, Lena," Alex said, laughing, "Kara is ok, well, not in any iminate danger or dying or anyting. However, she is on her period and just called out of work. She also called out of CatCo too, which means it's pretty bad this month."

"Luckily I have a light day today," Lena said, "I have one meeting in about ten minutes that I can't cancel, but it shouldn't be more than an hour. I'll head over to Kara's after that."

"Thanks Lena," Alex said, "I'm gonna stop by later, maybe with Maggie, with some food and other essentials. Let me know if there's anything specific you guys need."

"Thanks," Lena said, "See you later."

Lena was worried. She knew it took a lot to slow her often hyperactive girlfriend down. Lena had seen Kara on her period before and knew Kara was typically a little more sensitive and grumpy, but it had never been so bad that she called out of work.

"Jess," Lena said, calling for her assistant.

"Yes Miss Luthor?" Jess said, coming in.

"Can you cancel the rest of my day after my 9:00 meeting please?" Lena asked, "I need to take care of some personal matters. I will be working from home for the rest of today and tomorrow."

"Of course, Miss Luthor," Jess said, "Is everything alright?"

"I think so," Lena said, "Kara just needs me."

"Alright Miss Luthor," Jess said, heading out of the office.

Lena went to work, prepping herself for two days at home. She wanted to be able to leave as soon as her meeting was over. She hated thinking that Kara was home alone, feeling miserable.

Lena made it through her meeting before grabbing all of her things, calling her driver, and leaving. She had the driver make a stop at the grocery store, grabbing ice cream, chocolate, and a package of brownies. She then headed to Kara's.

Lena used her spare key Kara had given her, not wanting to disturb her girlfriend is she was sleeping. Lena went inside, dropping the groceries in the kitchen, deciding to go check on Kara first before putting the food away.

Lena found Kara in her bedroom, curled up in bed. Her face looked a little pale, slightly contorted with pain, a thin line of sweat on her forehead. Lena hated seeing Kara like this but decided not to touch her for fear of waking her.

Lena went back to the kitchen, putting everything she bought away before starting a cup of her famous hot chocolate, something Kara absolutely loved. She warmed milk in the pan before adding three different kinds of chocolate. Once it was melted, Lena poured the drink into a cup, adding whipped cream, chocolate shavings, and little heart sprinkles that Kara loved. Kara hated marshmallows, something Lena learned early on in their friendship before they were even together. Lena then carried the cup into the bedroom, setting it on Kara's nightstand.

Lena then climbed into bed next to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Kara's middle.

"Hmm," Kara said, moving a little bit, "What?"

"Hey," Lena said as Kara rolled over and looked at her.

"Lena," Kara said, rolling to look at her girlfriend, "What are you doing here?"

"Alex called me," Lena said, "She thought you could use some cuddling today."

"You didn't have to come," Kara said, before grabbing her stomach, curling into herself a little, "You're probably busy."

"I cleared my schedule for you," Lena said, taking her hands and replacing Kara's hands with her own.

"You didn't need to," Kara said, "It's just cramps. It's stupid that I can't work. I should be stronger than this."

"It's not stupid," Lena said, "You literally have muscles of steal that are cramping up without your control. It's alright that you can't work. I'm always shocked you are able to work normally."

"It's not always this bad," Kara said, holding her breath as another round of painful cramps rippled through her body.

Once she got her breath back, she started again, "It hasn't been this bad since college I think."

"And there's nothing you can do?" Lena asked, moving her hands around to rub Kara's back.

"Not really," Kara said, "A heating pad helps a little, and sometimes a hot bath, but usually there's nothing when it's this bad, not even sex. Believe me, I tried."

"I'm sorry," Lena said, planting a kiss on Kara's sweaty forehead, "Are you sure it's just your period? You feel warm."

"I sometimes run low grade fevers when I get my period," Kara said, "It's nothing bad. Alex said it has something to do with my muscles overworking."

"I'm sorry, babe," Lena said, kissing her lips this time, "Can I do anything?"

"You being here is enough," Kara said, "Sometimes I used to go to the DEO to the training rooms because they block my powers, but there is a huge training going on there right now so I can't go."

"I'm sorry," Lena said, continuing to rub Kara's back.

"Is that hot chocolate I smell?" Kara asked after a minute.

"Yes," Lena said, "I almost forgot, I made some of that kind you like so much, with whipped cream, chocolate, and sprinkles on top."

"You are the best," Kara said, rolling over to grab the cup.

She sipped on the warm drink, appreciating how it warmed her insides and made her feel just a little better.

"Thanks for being here Lena," Kara said, smiling at her.

"There is no where I'd rather be," Lena said, brushing a stand of blonde hair from Kara's face, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kara said, settling into Lena's lap.

Lena put her hands on Kara's stomach, massaging it gently. She felt the muscles under her hands tighten and felt Kara tense against her chest.

"Let me up," Kara said, sitting up.

"You alright?" Lena said, watching Kara get up.

"Sorta," Kara said, flinging her legs over the side of the bed and racing to the bathroom.

Lena was left to just wait. She decided to change into something else, realizing she was still wearing her work clothes. She went to Kara's dresser and opened the third drawer down, the one Kara had given her a few months ago. She went to pull out her favorite sweatshirt, but she noticed it was missing. She pulled out another one and a pair of her old yoga pants, knowing she wasn't going to be going anywhere or seeing anyone except maybe Maggie and Alex for the rest of the day. She went out to the living room and grabbed her work bag, bringing it back into the bedroom in case Kara fell asleep.

By the time Kara came out of the bathroom, Lena had also gone and gotten the package of brownies.

"Are you alright?" Lena asked as Kara climbed back into bed, realizing that the sweatshirt she had been looking for was on Kara's body.

"Yeah," Kara said, gently pulling Lena into bed with her, "Yeah, just an upset stomach. Happened literally every month."

"I'm sorry," Lena said, remembering Kara complaining about this before as she helped her girlfriend get situated in her lap, "Can I do anything?"

"I'll be fine," Kara said, enjoying the feeling of Lena's hands on her tight stomach.

The two of them just laid together in bed, Kara eventually drifting off. Lena carefully moved, pulling out her laptop. She started working on emails and writing up some reports from her research earlier during the week.

About an hour later, Kara started to stir again.

"Hey beautiful," Lena said as Kara looked up at her, "How are you?"

Kara just groaned, curling into a tight ball.

"Babe," Lena said, putting down her laptop quickly, "Come here."

Kara uncurled herself a little bit and let Lena hold her.

Lena leaned over the side of the bed, grabbing Kara's discarded heating pad off the floor. She turned it on high and placed it on Kara's back. She then put her hands on Kara's stomach, rubbing small circles on her tight muscles. Kara uncurled a little bit more, offering Lena a small smile. Lena leaned down and kissed the top of Kara's head.

"Wanna watch something on TV?" Lena asked, reaching for the remote.

"Sure," Kara said, snuggling closer to Lena, "Can we watch The Fosters?"

"Of course," Lena said, going to Netflix and selecting one of their favorite shows.

The two of them just hung out for the rest of the day, Kara taking more than one trip to the bathroom as her muscles interfered with her stomach. Eventually, Kara fell into a pretty deep sleep curled against Lena's body.

* * *

 **So there was chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. I am accepting any prompts right now. I really like writing Sanvers or SuperCorp sickfics, though I am open to doing a Kara/Alex sister fic. Some of my current ideas are revolving around Kara, Lena, or Alex having a panic attack. Anyone want to read something like that? Let me know. Or if there anything else.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why is writing always so much more fun than doing my homework. lol. Anyways, here is the next chapter. It focuses a little more on Alex and Kara, but everyone is present in this chapter.**

* * *

Around six, Lena's phone rang. Kara had just drifted back to sleep so Lena quickly slipped out of bed, going into the living room.

"Hello," Lena said, answering without seeing who it was.

"Hey Lena," Alex said, "How's Kara doing?"

"She's sleeping right now," Lena said, going into the kitchen, "But she's been in so much pain all day, and her stomach has been bothering her too."

"Yeah," Alex said, sighing, "The stomach issues are pretty normal, but the pain isn't, at least like this anymore."

"I just wish there was more I could do," Lena said, going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of ginger ale, knowing Kara liked it when her stomach was bothering her.

"That's actually why I was calling," Alex said, "I've been working on something for Kara for a while now at the DEO. It got put on the backburner because she's been alright recently, but I got it finished today."

"What are you talking about?" Lena asked, pausing in the kitchen, leaning on the counter.

"I made Kara a room," Alex said, "It has green kryptonite emitter just like the DEO training rooms. It will take away all of Kara's super strength temporarily, which will alleviate her pain."

"That is amazing," Lena said, "She's sleeping right now, but I can bring her over after she wakes up."

"Maggie is actually about to leave to get the two of you," Alex said, "I'm going to get some Chinese food and junk food for dinner. If Kara's up to it, I was thinking we could have a girl's night tonight here."

"Sounds good," Lena said, smiling at how much Alex truly cared for her little sister.

"Can you pack a bag for Kara, and yourself too if you want, to be here for like two days?" Alex asked.

"Of course," Lena said, "Is Maggie leaving now?"

"Yeah," Alex said, "She'll be about fifteen minutes."

"Perfect," Lena said, "I need to go get Kara up and going for when she gets here. I'll see you soon."

"See you," Alex said, hanging up.

Lena headed into the bedroom, grabbing out a duffle bag from under Kara's bed. She put some necessities in, including a few of her sweatshirts and t-shirts that Kara loved. She also grabbed out some of Kara's favorite sweatpants. She then went into the bathroom and got Kara's toothbrush as well as her own, some feminine hygiene products for Kara, and some personal hygiene products for both of them. She then went into the bedroom, grabbing some socks and underwear for them both before deciding to wake Kara.

"Kar," Lena said, rubbing Kara's back gently, "Time to wake up."

"I don't want to," Kara said, burying her face in her pillow, "I don't feel well."

"I know," Lena said, sitting down on the bed as she rubbed her shoulders, "But Alex has a surprise for you. Maggie's on her way over here to get us."

"I don't want to get up," Kara said, "Or leave the house."

"You'll be glad you got up," Lena said, kissing Kara's warm cheek, "Come on."

Kara groaned, getting up and going into the bathroom. Lena sighed, knowing Kara's stomach was probably acting up again. Lena went to grab the ginger ale she had pulled out when she was talking to Alex. She brought it into the bedroom, waiting for Kara to come out of the bathroom.

While she was waiting, she packed Kara's heating pad, knowing that even if she wasn't having super cramps, it was very possible Kara would still have cramps. She also packed her work bag and Kara's, knowing that they would both probably want to do a little work the following day.

By the time she had both bags packed, Kara came back out of the bathroom.

"Try this," Lena said, handing Kara the ginger ale, "It might help settle that stomach of yours."

"Thanks," Kara said, sitting down on the bed, "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yeah," Lena said, "Just be patient, you'll be happy."

"Fine," Kara said grumpily.

Lena sat down next to Kara, wrapping her arms around her.

A few minutes later, Maggie texted and said she was on her way up.

"Maggie's here," Lena said, kissing the top of Kara's head, "Ready to go?"

"I guess," Kara said, "But I'd rather stay here."

"I don't think you'll think that soon," Lena said as she grabbed their bags.

Maggie knocked before entering the apartment.

"Hey guys," Maggie said, coming in, "Ready?"

"I don't even know what's going on," Kara said, still grumpy.

"Let me help you with the bags," Maggie said, taking some of the bags from Lena.

"Thanks Maggie," Lena said, smiling at the older woman.

Lena used her now free arm to wrap around Kara's shoulder, but the blonde just crossed her arms.

"Everything alright?" Maggie asked, seeing the tension between the two of them.

"I'm fine," Kara said, holding her stomach as it cramped again.

"We're alright," Lena said with a smile, "Just, you know."

Maggie nodded, knowing how grumpy Alex was during her period. Even though Kara and Alex weren't related, they were so similar it was kinda freaky to Lena and Maggie.

They loaded up into Maggie's car, Lena and Kara sitting in the back so Lena could rub Kara's intensely cramping muscles.

"I don't feel good Lena," Kara said, lip poking out as tears filled her eyes.

"I know babe," Lena said, kissing her head, "I know."

"I need to use the bathroom," Kara said, sitting up.

"Can you wait like three minutes?" Maggie asked, looking back at Kara.

"Maybe," Kara said, hand on her aching stomach, "Hurry?"

"Just breath, Babe," Lena said, rubbing Kara's shoulder, "You're alright."

They made it to the DEO, and Kara ran, in super speed, to the bathroom. Maggie and Lena grabbed the bags, heading into the DEO after Kara. They met up with Alex who was also walking in.

"Where's Kara?" the concerned older sister asked.

"She ran to the bathroom," Maggie said.

"Her stomach is really bothering her tonight," Lena said with a sigh.

"Hopefully this new room will help," Alex said as the three of them walked to the closest bathroom. They waited outside until Kara came out, looking slightly pale, sweaty, and miserable.

"You alright?" Alex asked, seeing how miserable her sister looked.

"I threw up," Kara said, tears gathering in her eyes, "That hasn't happened because of my period since I was 15."

"I know," Alex said, wrapping her arm around Kara.

"Why the hell am I here Alex?" Kara asked, "I just want to be in bed."

"They didn't tell you?" Alex asked, looking to Maggie and Lena.

"It's your surprise," Lena said, "I figured you should be the one to tell her."

"What?" Kara asked before almost doubling from her cramps.

"Follow me," Alex said, letting Lena help Kara as she led the way to the surprise.

Luckily, the DEO was pretty empty, and there was a seprate entrance for the private rooms that some of the higher ups at the DEO had for when they had to spend days on end at working. Alex had one that she used on a pretty regular basis when big cases came up.

However, the room Alex led them to was one that Kara had never been in.

"What is this place?" Kara asked, watching Alex punch in a code to open a door.

"Just wait," Alex said as the door opened.

The four walked into the room, which had a bed, TV, couch, dresser, and desk along with a fridge, microwave, and a door that led to a bathroom.

Once the door closed, Kara paused as Lena and Maggie went to set the bags down.

"I feel strange," Kara said, looking at Alex, "My cramps aren't so bad. And I feel like when I'm in the training rooms."

"Yep," Alex said, nodding as she watched Kara realize what has been going on.

"Does this room have kryptonite emitters?" Kara asked, looking at the ceiling and seeing the green glow around the entire top, "Alex, you did this for me?"

Tears filled Kara's eyes as she went to hug her sister. Alex opened her arms, feeling Kara hug her weakly.

"You can't hurt me in here Supergirl," Alex whispered into her ear, feeling Kara's grip tighten.

"Thank you, Alex," Kara said, tears running down her face.

"Anything for my little sister," Alex said, rubbing Kara's back.

Kara pulled away from Alex, tears still running down her face, "You two knew about this?"

"Yes," Lena said, "Well, just since your sister called me while you were napping."

"I've known for a while," Maggie said, smiling.

"This is the best surprise ever," Kara said, tears still running down her face, "I'm sorry I was so grumpy when we were coming over here."

"Well, even if this room fixed your cramps, it's pretty clear it doesn't impact your hormones," Maggie said, laughing at the younger woman.

"Hey," Kara said, laughing through her tears as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at Maggie.

Lena laughed as she watched, happy to see her girlfriend back in action.

"Is anyone ready for dinner?" Alex asked, holding up the bags of Chinese food.

"Me," Kara said immediately, realizing how hungry she really was, "I don't think I've eaten all day…"

She looked at Lena.

"All you had when I was over was hot chocolate, half a brownie, and ginger ale," Lena said, receiving a death glare from Alex, "Hey, don't give me that look. She didn't want anything else. And she slept most of the day when she wasn't doubled over in pain."

"Don't blame Lena, Alex," Kara said, looking at the two of them, "If she didn't come over, I wouldn't have even gotten that much in me."

Alex grinned at Lena, and the younger woman smiled back.

"Good," Kara said, smiling, "Now let's eat because everything I did eat today, I threw up about ten minutes ago and I'm starving."

The four of them gathered on the couches, pulling out the takeout before turning on the TV. They ate dinner happily. They played games and chatted, Lena pulling out Kara's heating pad when she noticed her shifting uncomfortable. Kara smiled gratefully as Lena placed the warm device on her back, leaning in.

Around 11, Alex was almost asleep on Maggie's shoulder, and Lena was knocked out Kara's lap as Kara played with her hair.

"You should take her to her room," Kara said, "I know it's normally for when she works late, but I don't think either of you should drive home tonight."

"Alright," Maggie said, agreeing with her pseudo-sister, "I know her room is right next door. Do you know the code?"

"Yeah," Kara said, "08-14-16."

"Of course it is," Maggie said, smiling as she heard that the code to her girlfriend's room was the day they started dating.

"Let me put Lena in bed, and then I'll get Alex," Kara said, carefully standing up with Lena in her arms, "Wow, she's heavier than I expected."

"Don't let her hear you say that," Alex said, stirring, "It's the kryptonite. You have no super strength in here."

"Oh yeah," Kara said, carefully carrying Lena to the bed and setting her down.

"Let's go to your room Babe," Maggie said, helping her sleepy girlfriend up.

Alex nodded, leaning on Maggie as they left Kara's room.

As Kara climbed into bed next to Lena, she smiled as the dark-haired woman moved closer to her. Kara wrapped her arms around her beautiful girlfriend in a room designed by her incredible sister that she had been brought to by her sister's amazing girlfriend, so beyond grateful for everything that had happened that had happened that day, cramps and all.

* * *

 **So there it was. What do you think? Do you have any other prompts? Let me know! I obviously would rather be writing than doing my school assignments.**


End file.
